Liquor stores Blue
by Hoodraii
Summary: Donnez-moi ce verre pour ma douleur, Une taffe pour ma tristesse, Je me suis mis la misère aujourd'hui, J'irai bien demain. /!\ Slash/Yaoi, et quelques insultes !


**Hello les doudous,**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS. :D !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Un immense merci à ma noour pour sa correction, et sa fidélité :P ! Merci à toi.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Hoodraii.**

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Ces personnages appartiennes à J.K, Ce petit Os sort de mon crane :P

 **Rating : ATTENTION, il n'y à pas de Lemon, mais, c'est tout de même un couple homosexuel. Donc, Homophobes, passez votre chemin Merci ! ;)**

* * *

 **Give me this one shot for my pain**  
Donnez-moi ce verre pour ma douleur  
 **One drag for my sorrow**  
Une taffe pour ma tristesse  
 **Get messed up today**  
Je me suis mis la misère aujourd'hui  
 **I'll be okay tomorrow**  
J'irai bien demain  
 **One shot for my pain**  
Un verre pour ma douleur  
 **One drag for my sorrow**  
Une taffe pour ma tristesse  
 **Get messed up today**  
Je me suis mis la misère aujourd'hui  
 **I'll be okay tomorrow**  
J'irai bien demain

 ** _Liquor stores Blue - Bruno mars Damien Marley_**

* * *

 **« Give me this one shot for my pain**  
Donnez-moi ce verre pour ma douleur »

La douleur qui ne part pas, qui reste en moi tel un poison insidieux. Il coule dans mes veines, parcours mon corps, prend possession de mon être.

Je reste enfermé ici, je préfère boire, boire pour oublier. Oublier tous ces visages hargneux, méchants, tous ces regards d'horreur, toute cette haine qui se tourne vers moi, qui me regarde. Moi Drago Malefoy, ancien mangemort, même si le sauveur du monde sorcier ai parlé en ma faveur lors de mon procès. Malgré tous ces mots qui ont conclu que je n'étais pas fautif.

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de le remercier. Je me suis contenté de regarder cet homme, droit, fière. Cet homme qu'est devenu mon pire ennemi. Celui qui n'a pas voulu me serrer la main. Et je le comprends aujourd'hui. J'aurais été en face du petit con arrogant que j'étais à l'époque je n'aurais pas serré ma propre main.

Malgré tous ce qui a pu se passer, tous ces visages me dévisagent. Se tourne vers moi, haineux, criant à l'affront, à l'injustice. Ils me huent, hurlent sur mon passage. Me dévisage, m'épient.

Un jour, je marchais sur le chemin de traverse, un homme cs'est approché, il a craché sa haine sur moi, il m'a frappé… Je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne me suis pas défendu, j'ai fini à sainte mangouste. Gravement blessé, pas seulement physiquement. Ce jour-là, une part de moi-même s'est brisé.

Je suis rentré chez moi, je ne suis plus sorti.

 **« One drag for my sorrow**  
Une taffe pour ma tristesse »

Je suis dans ma chambre, je reste ici, je sais que j'ai mauvaise mine, je sais que j'ai une sale gueule. Je sais que je suis dégueulasse, que je pue, que l'antre qu'est ma chambre ressemble à une grotte. Mais je n'ai ni le courage de me lever, de me laver, de me regarder. Je sais que mes cheveux ont poussé, je les sens me chatouiller le visage quand je respire.

Je sais que mes muscles ont disparu, que mon corps est maigre. Mais la tristesse qui s'est emparé de mon cœur, elle est plus forte que ma propre volonté. Je n'ai plus le courage de manger.

Alors j'ai trouvé un compromis, je fume, de la drogue, qui me permet d'oublier, des clopes. Ces trucs moldus qui apaisent ma colère. Et je bois, beaucoup, pour noyer mon chagrin, pour panser mes peines et mes blessures.

 **« Get messed up today**  
Je me suis mis la misère aujourd'hui »

Oui, je me suis mis la misère aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours. Je suis saoul, je suis misérable. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester ici, ainsi. Je me plonge dans ma douleur, dans ma colère, dans ma tristesse. Je m'enferme dans ce monde. Je préfère rester ici, dans le confort de ma chambre, je préfère être ivre, je préfère être défoncé, shooté.

Je préfère étouffer tout sentiment, négatif ou positif, je préfère ne plus ressentir. L'amitié fait mal, ça blesse. L'amour autre que faire du bien, ça pousse à bout. Ça blesse plus que de raison. À quoi sert la famille si ce n'est à pousser à faire les mauvais choix ?

Oui, je préfère me laisser mourir plutôt que d'affronter la vie. Oui, je suis une mauviette, je ne suis pas un foutu Gryffondor, je ne suis pas courageux. Non, je ne l'ai jamais été, je suis lâche. Je préfère fuir.

Je n'ai plus personne pour me dire quoi faire, je suis libre en quelque sorte. Je préfère ne pas faire de choix, plutôt que de faire les mauvais.

 **« I'll be okay tomorrow**  
J'irai bien demain »

C'est la litanie que je me dis chaque soir, chaque soir je répète ceci, je me dis que demain sera meilleur, que je m'en sortirais. Mais chaque matin est pire. Je me sens mal, plus mal chaque jour. Je ne saurai m'en sortir. Je ne saurai trouver la force de me détourner de ces choses qui m'empêchent de souffrir.

Car tel est le problème, je préfère souffrir chaque matin de maux de tête horribles, je préfère souffrir en vomissant mes tripes. Je préfère cette souffrance, cette souffrance que j'ai choisie. Je préfère boire et fumer pour éviter de cauchemarder, ces cauchemars horribles, ceux de la guerre, ceux où des personnes auxquels je tiens meurent…

Je préfère cette souffrance à celle qui m'attend dehors, dans la vraie vie. Je préfère cette souffrance, par ce que les mots qu'ils utilisent brisent toutes mes barrières. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que pensent les gens de moi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que les gens disent sur moi. Non. Je préfère rester ainsi, même si je meurs un jour.

 **…**

-Tu sais que toute la communauté magique ne pense pas ainsi ! Que tout le monde n'est pas dans le même panier ?

-Baliverne.

-Qu'importe ce que je dirais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix grave, lasse.

Seul un haussement d'épaules répondit.

-D'accord. Murmura la voix. Je reviendrais demain. Je reviendrais après-demain. Je reviendrais chaque jour.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Potter. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

-Tu ne m'as pas remercié. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me remercier, pour le procès, fait le maintenant. Je suis là.

-Merci… Bougonna Drago, du bout des lèvres.

-Bonne nuit Drago. À demain.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la porte se referma.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Drago Malefoy se leva et prit une douche. Il ne se regarda pas dans un miroir, ils avaient tous disparu, après les avoir détruits les uns après les autres.

.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblaient tous. Ils restaient là, en silence, se regardant, les yeux dans les yeux. Parfois Harry essayait de résonner Drago. S'ensuivaient de violentes disputes, des éclats de voix. Des hurlements à faire trembler les murs du manoir. Souvent, des bouteilles explosaient, des verres se renversèrent sur le luxueux parquet.

Chaque soir, Harry fermait la porte et des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ces joues. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir mêlées. Chaque jour il revenait, de marbre, il souffrait en silence. Il montrait un visage qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Il souffrait que son amour caché se détruise, il n'en pouvait plus de voir que la souffrance de Drago se reportait sur lui, mais surtout sur Narcissa.

Ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'est que non seulement il se détruisait, mais qu'il emportait aussi les personnes qui l'aimaient dans son sillage.

.

C'était un de ces jours où ils se regardaient, où ils ne parlaient pas. Harry faisait face à Drago, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le silence s'étirait.

Harry se leva, murmura un « bonne nuit » sans réponse. Et toute la rage explosa en Harry.

\- La colère entraine la haine, la haine entraine la guerre. La guerre entraine la mort. La mort apporte la peine, pas pour toi, c'est certain… cracha Harry acerbe. Mais pour ceux qui t'entourent. Mais la peine peut se transformer en haine et c'est un cercle vicieux Drago. Hurla-t-il à bout.

Il sortit sur ces mots, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il claqua la porte et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie. Quand il transplana, il hurla à plein poumons et tomba à genoux sur le plancher.

.

Harry toqua à la porte de l'immense manoir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas venu, il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, il avait pleuré longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde, le teint pâle. Elle n'était pas en forme. Harry savait que la situation lui pesait.

-Bonjour Mr Potter.

-Bonsoir Mrs Malefoy.

-Je vous laisse monter.

Après un hochement de tête, Harry monta les marches de l'escalier en marbre.

Il frappa à la porte en bois, un faible « entrez » répondit, signe que la personne à l'intérieur ne voulait pas réellement qu'il entre. Avec un sourire triste, Harry enclencha la poignée et rentra dans l'antre.

Il faisait toujours aussi noir, des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, c'était… un bazar sans nom. Les différents miroirs qui étaient normalement accrochés aux murs, étaient maintenant brisées au sol. La porte de la grande armoire était détruite, Harry supposa qu'à la base il y avait un miroir dessus.

Drago n'avait plus de baguette depuis un moment, alors il avait fait ceci à la force de ses poings. Le cœur d'Harry se serra à cette pensée. La baguette de Drago, c'était lui qui l'avait. Il avait voulu lui rendre après la bataille, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Ensuite, il avait cherché à la joindre, sa chouette était revenue à chaque fois avec les lettres.

Il avait alors contacté Narcissa, qui lui avait expliqué. C'était il y a plusieurs semaines à présent.

Une bouteille qui tomba au sol le sortit de ses pensées. Drago était affalé sur un canapé taché. Taché d'alcool, de vomi… C'était légèrement repoussant.

-Bonsoir Drago.

Un grognement lui répondit. Harry fit le tour du canapé et se posa dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Il observa son vis-à-vis, il avait beaucoup changé. Non seulement il était maigre, il avait perdu ses formes, toutes ses formes qui faisaient de lui cet homme beau et charismatique. D'énormes cernes creusaient son visage, il avait le teint verdâtre. Il était déjà mieux qu'hier pensa-t-il. Il était propre.

Ses cheveux étaient longs, il les avait attachés en un chignon bas. Il était affalé dans le canapé, toutes ses manières d'aristo coincé étaient bien loin. Il portait une espèce de jogging et un tee-shirt à manches longues noir.

Et malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il soit faible, qu'il soit maigre, malgré le regard dans le vague à cause de l'alcool, il était beau. Magnifique, à tomber. Et le cœur d'Harry se serra. Même ainsi il était inatteignable, intouchable.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?

-Je…

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Pourquoi tu viens ? pour te foutre de ma gueule ? Pour mieux donner aux gens ce qu'ils veulent ? Pour mieux m'enfoncer ? Pour mieux me descendre face à tes amis ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il garda le silence.

-Dégage Potter. Fou moi la paix, laisse-moi crever. Dégage et ne revient jamais.

Harry se leva, bouillonnant de colère. Il contourna la table basse, attrapa le blond par le col de son tee-shirt et approcha son visage.

-Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy, je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois. Peu importe ce que tu me diras, peu importe ce que tu me jetteras à la gueule. Je reviendrais chaque jour. Chaque jour je resterais ici. Jusqu'à temps que tu t'en sortes et même après. Pour te prouver qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi. Pour te prouver que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue. La vie, elle est précieuse, il faut la chérir chaque jour. Et je vais te montrer, te prouver que dans la vie, il n'y a pas que le mauvais côté des choses. Tu fais souffrir les gens autour de toi, tu fais souffrir Narcissa. Ta propre mère.

Seul le silence lui répondit, une nouvelle fois.

Soudain Harry, sous le coup de la colère fit la chose la plus improbable, la plus insensée. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, le cœur battant. Le blond, répondit à son baiser, ce ne fut pas doux, ce fut un baiser fougueux, dur, un baisé plein de colère, de rancune.

Harry se recula le souffle court, il lécha sa lèvre inferieure d'où un filet de sang s'échappait.

Il lâcha le tee-shirt du blond qui s'écrasa dans le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court.

Harry se détourna, il sortit et claqua la porte. Il s'adossa à celle-ci, le souffle court, la colère laissant place à la stupéfaction. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…

.

Drago était toujours à la même place, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il ferma la bouche, toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il écarta les rideaux et regarda le parc du manoir. Il vit Harry, marcher jusqu'à la grille et disparaitre.

Drago soupira, et se détourna de la fenêtre, décidant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Par Merlin, Harry Potter l'avait embrassé. Il entra sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude délier ses muscles. Il repensa aux lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Au gout du sang, le sang du sauveur. Il avait mordu la lèvre de son vis-à-vis sans même s'en apercevoir.

Le pire pensa-t-il, c'est qu'il avait foutrement apprécié. Il poussa un gémissement de dépit. Par Merlin…

.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que Harry ne remette un pied au manoir Malefoy.

Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir à la manière dont il devait se comporter maintenant… Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse.

Il frappa aux lourdes portes. Quelques instants plus tard l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit et la maitresse de maison s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

-Bonsoir Mr Potter.

-Mrs Malefoy, bonsoir.

-Je me demandais si je vous reverrai.

Harry fit un petit sourire, qui ressembla à s'y méprendre à une grimace, mal à l'aise.

-Je vous montre le chemin, ou vous saurez vous retrouver ?

-Je pense que je vais trouver, je vous remercie.

Il arpenta les couloirs qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur.

Harry souffla une fois devant la porte et frappa. Le silence lui répondit. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Un instant, il resta planter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, plus une bouteille ne jonchait le sol.

Il ferma doucement la porte. S'approchant du canapé, Drago était là, une espèce de jogging vert et un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon haut d'où une ou deux mèches s'étaient échappés. Il n'était ni affalé ni assis comme avant, mais jambe croisée, la cheville reposant sur son genou. Une cigarette entre deux doigts. Il observait la fumée s'en échapper.

-Bonsoir Drago. Souffla Harry.

Il se posa dans le fauteuil face au blond.

-Potter. Murmura Drago.

Il tourna finalement son regard gris sur lui, Harry sentit ses joues chauffées. Drago porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira une bouffée avant de la recracher. Le tout sans lâcher le brun des yeux.

-Je croyais que tu viendrai tous les jours… Souffla le blond.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir, il se sentit coupable. Il ne répondit pas, cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Drago le regarda, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Adorable… Souffla-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Harry releva la tête, et Drago plongea ses yeux dans la forêt qu'étaient les deux émeraudes.

-Par… Pardon ?

-J'ai dit, que tu étais adorable, à rougir comme tu le fais…

Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de rougir de nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas adorable ! Marmonna le brun.

-Si tu le dis… Rigola le blond.

Le silence s'étira, pour la première fois il était confortable.

-Est-ce… est-ce que ma mère…

-Tu demande si elle va bien ? Interrogea Harry, soudainement glacial. Sérieusement ? Tu demandes vraiment Drasgo ?

-Oui… Souffla le blond.

-Non, elle ne va pas bien. Ça fait des mois que tu es enfermé ici. Comment veux-tu qu'une mère aille bien ? Surtout en voyant son fils sombrer ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Un jour, Dumbledore a dit « On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les situations les plus sombres… Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière… » … Bonne nuit Drago.

Harry se leva, et se détourna pour sortir. Une main l'en empêcha. Il tourna le visage vers son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi Harry ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Souffla le brun en fonçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Chuchota le blond sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je… C'était la colère… Souffla Harry.

Malgré lui, son cœur se serra et il se détourna, la main qui le retenait le lâcha. Il sortit de la chambre de son amour caché, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, creusant des sillions douloureux. Des larmes de tristesse.

La colère fut balayée par la tristesse, une tristesse intense, prenante. Les larmes continuèrent, même une fois qu'il eut transplaner.

.

Drago regarda Harry partir. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Une larme roula, suivit de tant d'autres.

Il cacha ses larmes dans ses mains. Des sanglots étranglés s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

Drago s'était retenu de pleurer depuis si longtemps, il avait gardé tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et Potter qui venait, qui chamboulait tout… Maudit soit-il.

En une parole il avait détruit toutes les barrières qu'il avait mis une vie à ériger. Il avait fait céder le barrage. Barrage des émotions qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher, d'omettre volontairement.

.

Le lendemain, Harry se présenta au manoir. Non, il n'avait pas voulu faire d'études. Il voulait vivre pour vivre. Il ne voulait pas courir après le temps, il ne voulait pas courir après les méchants. Il ne voulait pas être auror. Sous aucun prétexte.

Alors il avait dit à son entourage qu'il faisait une pause dans sa vie. Qu'il voulait réfléchir à son existence. Ginny lui avait sauté dessus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, juste après la bataille. Mais son baiser n'avait rien fait ressentir à Harry, alors il l'avait doucement mais fermement repoussé. Il lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Harry Potter le survivant. Mais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas pour ce qu'il était. Elle en avait pleuré, mais finalement s'en était vite remise.

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par Narcissa. Les traits tirés, la fatigue était visible sur son visage de porcelaine.

-Mr Potter. Merci d'être venu si tôt.

-Mrs Malefoy.

-Je vous laisse y aller. Je… Je n'ai pas la force d'y aller.

Harry acquiesça. Il se dirigea à pas mesuré vers la chambre du blond.

Très tôt le matin il avait reçu une missive de la Narcissa. La lettre lui demandait de venir plus tôt.

Harry frappa trois coups à la porte, il posa une main sur la clenche. Un fracas lui répondit, un bruit de verre cassé. Il posa la main sur sa baguette, poussa doucement la porte et se tint prêt.

Une bouteille le frôla et atterrit derrière lui dans le mur. Il n'eut que le temps de se décaler.

Harry entra vivement en refermant la porte. Drago était sur sa droite, contre le mur. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses cheveux lâchés devant son visage, Harry imaginait qu'il avait caché son visage dans ses jambes repliées. Ses bras enserraient ses jambes.

Harry rangea sa baguette et se hâtant, il s'accroupit en face du blond.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant les sanglots étouffés. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Drago ? Souffla-t-il.

-Dégage ! Murmura le blond en réponse.

Doucement, Harry passa ses doigts au travers des cheveux, les écartant, il posa ses doigts sur la joue creuse du blond, dans une infime caresse. Il vit plus qu'il ne sentit le frisson du blond.

Plus doucement, Harry s'agenouilla face à l'élu de son cœur, sans même s'en apercevoir une larme roula sur sa joue. De deux doigts il souleva le menton du blondinet.

Drago avait les yeux fermés, des sillions de larmes sur ses joues. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il leva la deuxième main, passa doucement les cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles. Posa ses deux mains sur les joues mouillées et à l'aide de ses pouces effaça les larmes qui roulaient.

.

Drago ne voulait pas être vu dans cette position de faiblesse. Il voulait jeter toute sa haine à la figure d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire c'est pleurer plus encore. Les mains d'Harry effaçaient, sans relâche, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux fermés.

Les doigts d'Harry parcouraient sa peau, dans une caresse aérienne, picotaient sa peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'écrouler dans ses bras. Se blottir contre ce torse. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer correctement.

-Drago…

Un gémissement de souffrance traversa ses lèvres entrouvertes sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Les mains du brun disparurent. Un sentiment de vide prit possession de son corps.

Puis finalement, il sentit une caresse sur ses mains. Harry attrapait ses deux mains dans les siennes et les détachaient de ses jambes. Drago ne put l'empêcher. Ne voulut l'empêcher. Alors docilement, il se laissa faire.

Harry posa ses mains sur les genoux de Drago, les écartant du torse. Les yeux toujours fermés, Drago sentit un bras puissant passer sous ses jambes. Il fut tourné et un bras passa dans son dos. Soudain il se sentit léviter. Harry le serra contre lui. Quand il se leva Drago agrippa le pull du brun nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Harry marcha et posa doucement le blond sur son lit, toujours accroché à son pull. Alors il s'installa à ses côtés, il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il s'étonna de leur douceur. Il replaça les mèches convenablement. Il observa minutieusement le visage de sa Némésis.

Les sanglots du blond refirent surface, alors dans une étreinte apaisante Harry ferma ses bras autour du corps frêle de son vis-à-vis. Il passa une main dans son dos, apaisant les pleurs.

Finalement au bout d'un temps Drago finit par s'endormir, sa respiration se fit plus lente. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il dormait pour de bon. Alors il détacha son bras gauche et caressa la joue du blond.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Souffla-t-il le plus bas possible.

Essayant de ne pas le réveiller il posa ses lèvres sur le front du blond, serrant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

-ça fait si mal crois-moi. Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres toujours contre sa peau.

Drago serra les poings contre son pull en le sentant bouger et Harry resserra sa prise autour du blond.

Finalement, après avoir pleuré silencieusement, longtemps, Harry s'endormit lui aussi.

.

Narcissa entra quelques heures après dans la chambre et trouva les deux ennemis, enlacé dans le lit de son fils. Ils dormaient à poing fermé. Alors elle posa un repas pour deux sur la table basse, elle lança un sort de conservation et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue, contrastant avec un petit sourire.

.

Drago se réveilla, il était bien. Il avait chaud, enfin juste ce qu'il faut. Il papillonna des yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec des lunettes, un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son cœur se serra, qu'allait-il se passer ? Quand Harry partira, reviendrait-il ?

Drago poussa un soupir silencieux, il se tortilla doucement et réussit à passer une main jusqu'au visage du brun. Il enleva doucement les lunettes et les posa derrière Harry. Sa main revient à l'endroit initiale, il la leva doucement, la posa sur la joue du brun, dans une caresse légère. Elle se perdit dans les cheveux en nid d'oiseau.

Le brun resserra sa prise dans son sommeil. Drago laissa sa main sur la joue d'Harry, il caressa la peau colorée du bout de son pouce. Il ferma les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait bien. Il aurait voulu que cette étreinte ne se finisse jamais. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Harry remua doucement contre lui et il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur les deux orbes émeraude, celles qui faisaient palpiter son corps depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il enleva sa main, comme s'il avait été brulé. Le brun fronça les sourcils, dans ses yeux passa un soupçon de douleur qui serra le cœur de Drago. Alors doucement il reposa sa main sur la joue du brun. Harry avait la bouche entrouverte, un appel à la luxure pensa Drago, dont la respiration était courte et rapide.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi. Finalement, Harry bougea, s'écartant doucement du blond qui enleva sa main de la joue de l'ancien Gryffondor et lâcha le pull qu'il tenait encore malgré lui.

Le cœur de Drago se serra.

-Je… Je dois y aller…

Drago ne répondit pas, la gorge trop nouée. Il laissa Harry partir. Le cœur battant, il se demanda s'il le reverrait. Si le lendemain il serait là.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Drago enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et pleura, encore.

.

Harry essaya de faire revenir sa respiration à la normal. Mais les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il courut et sortit en trombe du manoir. À peine les grilles passées il transplana.

.

Harry était installé dans son canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu dans les mains. Il ne buvait jamais, il n'aimait pas l'alcool, pourtant ce soir-là, il voulait boire, seul, plus que de raison. Il voulait faire taire son cœur qui lui criait d'aller retrouver l'homme de ses pensées. Mais c'était trop douloureux. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Il fut sorti de ces pensées par un hibou grand-duc. Un hibou qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le verre tomba au sol sans qu'il n'en tienne compte, il se précipita sur le pauvre animal. Il arracha la lettre et la lu à toute vitesse. Son visage perdit toute teinte.

Il laissa tomber la lettre au sol, une larme roula sur sa joue, il courut dans la maison, monta à l'étage. Il prit un sac, plusieurs affaires. Fourrant le plus de chose possible. Ensuite il retourna la maison pour trouver une chose.

Quand il finit par la trouver il transplana directement au manoir Malefoy. Il courut, le plus vite qu'il put, il ne frappa même pas à la grande porte. Il se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs, il arriva devant la porte. Il frappa, une voix de femme donna l'accord pour qu'il entre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il posa une main tremblante sur la poigné et poussa la porte. La chambre était sombre, seule une lampe à huile était allumée près du lit. Narcissa avait approché un fauteuil, elle tenait la main de son fils, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle se leva tremblante.

-Bonsoir Harry. Souffla-t-elle.

-Narcissa. Murmura Harry.

Et il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire. Il prit la femme dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-Merci murmura Harry dans les cheveux blonds.

-Je vais vous laisser, maintenant que vous êtes là, il est à l'abri.

-Je vous accompagne.

Harry s'écarta doucement de la blonde, lui proposa son bras. Elle le prit, et ensemble ils quittèrent la pièce. Quand Narcissa fut assise dans son lit, elle le remercia.

Harry ferma la porte le cœur battant et courut en sens inverse.

Il entra dans la chambre, ferma doucement la porte. Et il observa l'objet de ses pensées.

Drago était blanc, bien plus que d'habitude. Il dormait, mais des tremblements parcouraient son corps. Surement dû au manque d'alcool… Narcissa lui avait dit qu'il avait arrêté de boire…

Harry s'approcha du lit, replaça doucement une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil, attrapa doucement la main de Drago, la plaça entre ses deux mains, essayant de la réchauffer.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ces joues, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Mais qu'as-tu fait Drago ?

Harry porta la main froide à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il pleura, longtemps. Avant de tomber de fatigue au petit matin, le front posé à quelques centimètres de leurs mains liées.

.

Drago papillonna des yeux, il voulut amener sa main gauche pour frotter ses yeux mais elle était retenue dans une étreinte. Donc avec l'autre main, il se frotta les yeux. Quand il fut habitué la lumière il gigota pour relever la tête et voir ce qui emprisonnait sa main ainsi.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il aperçut Harry. Alors il était venu finalement ?

Bien malgré lui, il pleura, difficilement, de nombreux sanglots traversèrent ses lèvres sèches.

.

Harry se réveilla difficilement, il papillonna des yeux, les ouvrit en grand quand il entendit des sanglots. Il se releva, manquant de tomber en voyant des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, il se stabilisa, et attrapa le verre sur la table de chevet pour aider Drago à boire à grandes gorgées.

Harry, pleurait à présent, toute trace de fatigue disparut. Il caressait le visage de son amour caché, replaçant les mèches blondes. Murmurant des « Merlin » comme une litanie.

-Mais qu'as-tu fait Drago ? Merlin, j'ai cru mourir… Drago… ça fait trois jours que tu es inconscient… Trois jours Drago…

Seul un sanglot lui répondit et Harry ouvrit les yeux, ses mains posées sur les joues de Drago, qui avait les yeux fermer. Il posa son front contre celui du blond, soupira.

-Drago… Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes qui dévalèrent ces joues, s'écrasant sur le torse maigre de Drago.

Les mains du blond étaient serrées contre son tee-shirt, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe.

Il voulut s'écarter du blond, pour s'assoir.

-Je t'en supplie Harry… Murmura Drago, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les orbes couleur de la pluie, comme de l'argent liquide, transpercèrent le cœur de Harry. La douleur présente était tel qu'elle ressortait, et, pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy ne portait pas un masque de froideur. Toutes ses émotions transparaissaient.

-Harry… Murmura Drago. S'il te plaît, ne part pas.

-Je suis la Drago. Je serais toujours là. Rétorqua douloureusement le survivant.

-Embrasse-moi… Souffla Drago.

-Par… Pardon ? Demanda Harry, pensant avoir mal compris.

-Embrasse-moi. Si tu en as envie, alors embrasse-moi.

Les mains de Drago étaient toujours accrochées désespérément au pull du brun. Le cerveau d'Harry arrêta de fonctionner. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Drago, dans une caresse douce.

Ils soupirèrent de contentement, en même temps.

Les yeux fermés, ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, tendrement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Je suis mort n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drago.

-Merlin non. Chuchota Harry.

.

Quand il frappa au manoir quelque temps plus tard, Narcissa lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, un sourire retrouvé.

-Bonjour Mr Potter.

-Bonjour Mrs Malefoy.

-J'ai réfléchi, appelez-moi Narcissa, j'ai l'impression que nous nous verrons souvent.

-Alors, appelez-moi Harry.

Ils se sourirent, après s'être serré la main.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier Mr… Harry. Alors Merci, du fond du cœur.

-Je vous en prie… Narcissa.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, je vous remercie, mais je vais aller voir Drago.

-Vous connaissez le chemin.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius en voyant Narcissa.

La voix de la blonde le sortit de ses pensées.

-Harry ?

Après un sourire, Harry se détourna et monta les marches de marbre blanc. Le cœur léger, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux, heureux et léger.

Il pensa à ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas prévenus… Mais Harry préféra chasser ces doutes d'un revers de la main. Il y penserait plus tard !

Quand il entra dans la chambre du blond, un sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres, il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que des mains se posèrent sur ces hanches et des lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Et comme à chaque fois, que Drago l'embrassait, Harry se sentait planer, comme s'il s'envolait, comme quand il voler sur un ballet en mille fois mieux. Son cœur s'emballer, bâtait la chamade, en rythme avec sa moitié. Et comme à chaque fois, il se dit que la seule place qui lui revenait était ici, dans les bras de Drago.


End file.
